User blog:Evita128/The Roblox Creepypasta Chronicles
Front Page News Learn more about the major attack on the RCCW and the actions being taken to prevent it The recent Fandom Riots "The way he was able to get past the abuse filters and the way he typed his code was brilliant! I may not support his decisions nevertheless I admire his skills," states Triarch on a live chat. Mandroid543 was blocked across the Fandom network on December 16, 2018, after vandalizing community central and the creepypasta wiki due to his hatred towards Fandom's new changes. He stated the following in the Officially stepping down as a bureaucrat of the RCCW thread, "My career ends here and the mistakes I committed today should have never been done, I was embarrased and insulted by other wiki staff and ended up poorly planning a movement with too high expectations, it sounded good on paper, but it only crashed and burned our wiki. If FANDOM does not change their site around, I will never come back, and the recent flare ups between them have pressured me to resign due to the huge disrespect that stained my image to the point the damage is irreversable. I took the risk and look what it did to me, now I only look myself in the mirror of myself and just see things that cannot be changed and a huge disexample, instead of showing huge improvement, I have only made things worse for myself and this wiki, there is no justifying my actions, and it leads to my end." That was nothing more than a mere facade he created, so that the wiki would be off-guard when he returned with an army of sock puppets. He would promote accounts such as HeadofAdministration and RCWGlobalBot, in order to further perform damage on the wiki. He would also use socks such as BumbleTruck and Sujina to attempt to get new staff members demoted. He mainly used his army of socks to vandalize and in the end, he truly lost all respect the staff once had for him. His vandalism is still on-going but further security measures have been implemented to prevent future attacks. This truly is a reformation era for the citizens of the RCCW. Who is Mandroid543? Considering his past actions on the RCCW, it should be no surprise that it came down to this and yet he managed to become a trusted member of the community. In January 2016, 50 Operative(an older account of Mandroid) joined the RCCW and wrote creepypastas on it. He had no malicious intent at the time and proceeded to act the same until EnderChas gained control of the wiki causing them to argue and resulted in the ban of 50 Operative. He came back on April 1st, 2018 when his ban was over and he used that time to become a staff member. He fought in several skirmishes and even tricked Loracity into promoting him to a bureaucrat by pretending to be the owner(Mario). He eventually fought in the Chas wars along with the Vocaloid Rin war/RCW - CFW War helping to defeat and vanquish EnderChas from the RCCW and MCCW. This resulted with him earning the trust and respect of fellow staff members. Unfortunately, that would only last for so long. Mandroid's wiki code Mandroid created wiki codes to bypass the abuse filters. They first appeared on the CFW when he vandalized so much on the wiki that it had to be shutdown and fixed with the help of VSTF members and cross-wiki assistance(including Triarch,Evita128,Wolfman,and Tabuu5). He often improved his code to bypass abuse filters, unfortunately due to heavy censorship over the newspaper we will be unable to provide you with the code. Reformation Reformation began shortly after Mandroid's attack with assistance from staff members from other wikis. Merrystar came around to help as well. The week of the 23rd was a harsh one for the RCCW, as they dealt with fixing the wiki along with fighting off Mandroid's attacks. The use of RCWGlobalBot sparked the end of the old RCCW and members of the community received great impact as a result. Nearly all of the bureaucrats were demoted and new promotion guidelines were set for when the RCCW had fully recovered. The Reformation discord server was born and many people stepped in, to assist the wiki such as the implementation of a far better abuse filter. On January 2nd, Mandroid attacked the RCCW with another sock called Drill3 but hardly did any damage beyond annoying people with the amount of notifications they received. Other security measures and other additions are being added to the RCCW to prevent all vandalism,sock attacks,etc. The future of the RCCW is left in good hands. Page 2 Other news related to the RCCW... The return of Rin Although it was short-lived, Vocaloid Rin joined a RCCW live chat on a sock by the name of Song of Heaven.He claimed to be female and wasn't truly doing anything malicious besides evading his global ban. Popstar joined shortly later and blocked him. When the CFW was attacked by Mandroid543, he returned on an alt called Toby'sBot and declared war on Mandroid on a thread. He proceeded to promote several users to admin to defend the CFW from Mandroid's future attacks. The thread was closed by Popstar and Toby's Bot was banned for evading a global ban shortly after. The Fall of Preperation On January 6th,2019, LaserRaptorz was unblocked for a short time by Preperation. Preperation and Tabuu5 got into a short battle on the block logs until Popstar blocked Preperation for one evening. Laser was then banned once again with an expiry time of infinite. Preperation proceeded to use a sock puppet on the chat begging Evita,Tabby,and Likemea not to tell Popstar about him using a sock. They went against him and informed Pop who would decide his fate on the RCCW. Laughingstock of the week: Emuel012 "The whole Fangirl Protection Team is here!" Exclaimed Emuel012 on a CC livechat. His life on the wiki may have been extraordinarily short, nevertheless he broke the community guidelines and even called some members rapists,transgenders,pedophiles,white knights, and a fragile crush. He cursed at a bureaucrat and two admins saying they had crushes on Evita128. He even went to community central to complain about the RCCW, like Mandroid had on a sock, bumbletruck. Breaking News: January 6th attack The MCCW has been attacked by none other than Mandroid, who used approximately 143 socks to constantly bypass the abuse filter for a few hours. Luckily, reinforcements came to prevent his attacks and he departed. Changes made to the Staff Team Recent changes have occurred with the RCCW staff team due to an attack. - All bureaucrats apart from Popstar,BlueHeart,and Loracity have been demoted - All inactive staff members have been demoted - Users such as Naseeb have been blocked and have lost their staff positions - Nearly all alternate accounts have been demoted apart from Revenger290 '- No promotions will occur due to recent attacks and on-going reformation, no exceptions.' Our Weekly Question is... Who do you ship? Popstar and BlueHeart Tabby and Evita Chas and Mandroid Likemea and Tabby Vocaloid Rin and Sky Glitched and Purple None of the a-Fraidy and Loracity MPW and Evita CSSKitty and Mario Pasta of the Month Voting, current score The Pillar of Steel is in the lead with 5 votes 'vs ' The Lawrence Dilemma with 1 vote Congratulations to all of the recently promoted users! Tabuu5(admin) Evita128(chat mod,discussion mod,rollback) Wolfman(admin) 101(admin) --I won't attempt to change the world, I will change it 00:55, January 7, 2019 (UTC)